Winter's Chill
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Lucy and Tumnus get attacked by a pair of wolves during an outing moviebased
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! Not even dear sweet Tumnus…_

_Read and Enjoy! This is my first Narnia fic...and Merry Christmas_

_(I wrote this story while listening to "From Western Woods to Beaversdam" on the original Narnia Soundtrack so thats what inspired me. I'd highly recommend anybody to do the same if they have it. :)lol I'm a dork...)_

………………………………...

Christmas time was coming around in the lands Narnia once again. It had been over a year now since Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Susan had been crowned in Cair Paravel.

The ground was blanketed in white, soft snow and winter seemed so much more innocent than it had been when the White Witch dominated the country.

So one day, while Lucy was preparing to decorate the halls with everyone, she decided she'd like to take a break and have a walk with Mr. Tumnus. She found that over the year, she did not spend enough time with her dearest friend, so whenever the opportunity came, she took it in an instant.

She picked up her skirts (so as not to trip on them) and she ran around the castle looking for him.

After searching in every possible room she finally spotted him in the kitchen area.

He was chatting with Mr. Beaver and they were helping the others with a fine banquet.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried happily, running over to embrace him.

The faun laughed and returned the hug. "Hello, my little queen!" he replied. "How are you today on this wonderful snowy evening?" he asked, taking her hands and squeezing them lightly. Lucy grinned. "I came to ask if you'd like to take a walk with me out in the snow." She replied, with eyes hopeful.

A slight disappointed expression came to the faun's face. "Oh, Lucy, I'd want nothing more…but I have to finish with-"

"Nothing. You don't have to finish anything." Mr. Beaver interjected with a chuckle.

Mr. Tumnus smiled. "Really? Are you sure?"

"If the queen wants a walk, my dear friend, you had better do as you're told." He said with a laugh.

Lucy giggled and smiled up at the faun. "Well, I guess its settled then." Tumnus replied.

Then with a joking smile he stated. "Will you take my arm, Daughter of Eve?"

The pair had been walking for some time a few miles away from the castle. They were having a wonderful time, talking about the past year and telling jokes.

"Mr. Tumnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a snowball fight?" The young girl asked suddenly.

Tumnus' brow furrowed in confusion. "Snowball fight?…What is tha-"

Suddenly he felt snow pelt him in the side and he let out a little shriek.

Lucy laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, I see!" the faun replied, his tone filled with mirth.

He picked up a pile of snow and did his best to make his first snowball.

And so, for awhile, the two friends played the game, having such fun.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere there came a distant sound of pitter pattering in the snow.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked, stopping their playing and listening intently to her surroundings. Tumnus stopped his laughing and his ears suddenly flickered , much like a deer does when it knows it's in danger.

He instinctively held Lucy's hand, ready to protect her if need be.

The little girl looked up at him in slight fear as her heart began to pound against her chest. "Mr. Tumnus? What is it?" She stared in concern at his tense posture and noticed that whatever the noise was, it was coming closer.

Suddenly, not two yards away, a pair of wolves came bounding through the trees. Their eyes reflected the light of the moon and they bared their teeth and snarled.

"Lucy! Run!" Tumnus cried.

The little queen did as she was told, pure panic began to settle in her nerves.

"Kill her!" She heard one of them growl.

One of them was gaining on her quickly and she made the mistake of looking back, only to see it was right behind her.

She screamed in fright. Just one pounce and she would be done for.

Then, to her misfortune, she came to a ravine in the forest. Even if she tried to turn around, the wolf would surely take her.

She met the wolf face to face. It bared its yellow fangs and saliva dripped from its mouth.

"How does it feel to stare evil in the eye, Daughter of Eve?" It barked.

Lucy turned back to the ravine in fear. With no where else to go, she had to think of something fast.

"I promise to make your death quick…and almost painless, your majesty." the wolf mocked. Time seemed to slow down as the beast made to kill her. Lucy fell down to the ground on instinct and the wolf flew over her and caught her dress with its claws. It began to fall in the gaping hole of the forest, taking Lucy down with it.

Lucy grabbed a nearby root with one hand and held on for dear life.

Using all of her strength, she managed to pull herself up. Her dress began tearing and the wolf's eyes widened. As the last threads broke, the wolf gave a howl and plummeted to his death.

Lucy breathed heavily, not taking in what had just happened. She had nearly been-

"Mr. Tumnus." She whispered. The hair rose on her neck as the events that just took place played back in her mind. She got up immediately and retraced her steps while sprinting.

Fear for her best friend began to take over any logical thoughts. There had been another wolf. That's all she could think about.

"Mr. Tumnus!" she screamed.

She ran around the wood, calling his name repeatedly, beginning to feel exhausted.

Then, suddenly, to her horror, she spotted him.

He lay in the snow, unmoving and silent.

"No…No…"Lucy cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran to his broken form and gasped at the extent of his injuries.

His chest and neck had been torn and his legs were crimson and the once pure snow was now scarlet with his blood.

"No…Mr. Tumnus." Lucy choked. Tears flooded her eyes and she moved to touch his pale face, fearing he was dead.

"You can't die. You can't die!" She broke down, feeling as if her heart had been shattered.

She laid her head on the faun's chest and shook him hard.

"I need you!" She wept.

"Lucy…dear heart…are you alright?"

The little girl looked up in surprise to see Mr. Tumnus staring weakly up at her. She found she had no words to speak and she could only stare down at him and sob more.

'The cordial' The thought suddenly struck her. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and reached into her pocket. Whatever hope was left in her soul was instantly drained for the bottle was nowhere to be found. She realized it was still back at the castle.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus, the cordial is at Cair Paravel." She cried, more tears began falling down her face.

"Lucy…" It was increasingly difficult for Tumnus to speak. "The castle's not...not a mile away. If-"

"No! I don't want to leave you." Lucy interjected, hugging him close and clutching his scarf to her face.

"It's the …only way, love." Tumnus breathed.

"You…have to be…brave."

Lucy only cried harder, unable to break her hold on the faun. She had to be brave. The thought screamed in her mind. If she ran non-stop-

"I'll be right back, Mr. Tumnus." She promised, kissing his forehead, lightly.

"Good girl." Tumnus replied, glad that she was listening to him.

With one last hug, Lucy ran with every ounce of strength she had, knowing that Tumnus' life depended on it.

The faun felt hot tears slide down his face as he lay on the ground in pain. He knew that he'd never see the dear sweet face of Lucy again. He had sent her on an impossible mission in hopes of not dying in front of her; for he knew it would be to much for the little child to bare.

………………………………...

_A/N: Okay that's chapter 1..This is my first Narnia fic, so please be gentle. Although I openly except flames. _

_I wasn't sure if Cair Paravel had a "Kitchen" per say…so…well I imagine they did _

_Please review! Thank You so much! Chapter 2 up soon……………._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay so here's chapter 2: Before you read this, understand that Chapter 3 should be up tonight, so yeah. haha_

_Please read and review. This chapter isn't very good, but I kind of thought it just needed to be separate from what happens next. Thanks for reading!_

………………………………

_Keep going! _It was all Lucy could think of. Any minute spent resting would only

decrease Tumnus' chance for survival even more.

When she finally reached the castle, she ran through the halls frantically searching for her siblings.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

Susan heard Lucy's distant cries and she immediately tried to find where her sister was.

Suddenly she spotted the little girl running down the hall frantically. Blood covered her dress and tears were streaming down her face.

"Lucy!" Susan screamed in panic.

Lucy stopped running and faced her sister. A wave of relief washed over her senses.

Susan ran to her in shock. "Oh Lu! What happened? You're bleeding!"

Lucy shook her head vigorously as Susan began to check her sister's body.

"They-They-They attacked us! I didn't know what to do! We were just taking a walk and they- Oh! Mr. Tumnus!"

Susan placed her hands on Lucy's cheeks.

"Alright, Lucy. You need to slow down, sweetheart." She ordered gently.

Lucy threw her arms around her sister, wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. "He's dying, Susan!" It was all the older queen could get out of her.

She picked Lucy up with some effort and ran to find Peter, fearing the worst for Mr.Tumnus.

When she spotted her brother, he was chatting and laughing with Fox. His face fell when he saw Lucy's state.

"What happened to her?" he cried in horror, taking her into his arms. Susan felt herself becoming teary. "It's not her blood Peter…I think something dreadful has happened to Mr.Tumnus.

Edmund came through the door after hearing all the commotion followed by many of the creatures that had been helping prepare for Christmas.

"Is the queen alright!" A centaur cried, answering his question.

Soon the whole hall was up in a great commotion. Creatures began to roar and chatter.

Lucy suddenly remembered Mr.Tumnus' words before she had left him. _You have to be brave' _She would never save him unless she stopped her crying and told them about what had happened.

Taking a big breath, she dried her eyes and managed to calm herself.

"Mr. Tumnus is hurt!" she started. "We…We were attacked by wolves not far form here.

Gasps and angry shouts and stamping of hooves could be heard across the hall.

"Please listen!" Lucy yelled over the noise, silencing everyone once more.

"I need someone to help me go back. Please we don't have much time."

All of the creatures nodded in agreement, many of them offering their service.

Afterwards, she ran to her quarters to find the cordial, only to find that it was missing from where she had it last. "I couldn't have left it anywhere else!" She cried in horror.

The poor girl couldn't take it anymore, the sadness, the helplessness…the fact that her last hope of saving Tumnus was now gone. She sank to her knees and hugged them to her chest.

Edmund and the other children came up behind her. The young king's heart saddened to see his little sister in such a state.

"The cordial is missing." she choked . Mr. Beaver came in next. He waddled over to her. "Than the whole castle will search for it, your majesty." he replied, wiping her tears with his paw. Peter ran a hand through his hair. "At any rate, someone needs to find Tumnus and bring him here before its to-" He stopped suddenly not wanting to upset Lucy any further.

He knelt down to look into her eyes. "Lu, Can you remember where he is?" Lucy sniffled and nodded. "We have to hurry Peter." She whimpered.

"Perhaps Phillip, the horse, can take us!" Edmund stated. "He can get us there quick."

Peter nodded. We should all go…just incase there's more of _them_.

Before they prepared to leave, Peter approached Mrs. Beaver. "If we cannot find the cordial…than we will need to count on your skills as a healer." He said in a hopeful manner.

Mrs. Beaver patted Peter's knee. "Not to worry, your majesty." She replied. "I'll be ready to do whatever is necessary."

The children smiled down at her gratefully. They had remembered her skills with Fox and how she had helped with the wounds of the many creatures in battle.

"Let's go!" Lucy cried, fearing more and more that they would never reach him in time.

Peter embraced the distraught girl and turned to face the castle's door. "Indeed." was all he could say.

………………………………...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that rather short chapter, but I wanted to make the writing of chapter 2 into a chapter 3 so it should be up tonight at the latest. Read and review please. Sorry this chapter didn't have much content.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 3! I hope I get more reviews lol. I hope everybody has a Merry Christmas! _

………………………………...

"Between that patch of trees, maybe?" Lucy whispered, pointing a finger towards the spot. The night sky made it completely hard to see, and the only bit of light was the centaur's flaming torches and the pale moon above.

It had been nearly a half hour now that they had been searching for Tumnus, when suddenly Mr. Fox , who had been helping them greatly in their search came running swiftly towards them with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Your Majesties, Its Tumnus! He's not three yards from here." He said quickly before beckoning them to the awaited place.

"Is he alive?" Edmund was the first to ask; but the fox did not here him, for he was to concentrated on bringing them to the faun.

Lucy's heart pounded in anticipation. Had they been to late? Could he have lasted all this time?

A few more obstacles of bushes, trees and rocks, and they spotted his helpless form.

Lucy ran straight for him and a wave of relief washed over her to see that he was still alive. He stared up at her, his blue eyes held a tortured gaze and tears fell down his cheeks. Lucy laid the torch ,she had been carrying, down on the ground.

"It's alright…" She started, taking a hand and brushing his tears away.

" It's alright now." The little girl couldn't help but cry as well. It was much to hard to watch her dear friend go through such pain.

Tumnus tried to speak, but all that came out was a fit of coughing.

A centaur carefully placed the fragile faun on top of one of the horses back.

"He's burning up, my king." He noted to Peter, shaking his head somberly.

Peter nodded, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with so much responsibility.

"Gallop back than or he hasn't a chance." was his reply. With that, after the children mounted their horses, the beasts made quick time back to Cair Paravel, clinging to what little hope they had left for their friend.

………………………………...

"Open the doors!" Peter called as they reached the castle's gate.

Immediately, the guards did as they were bid and hastily opened the entrance.

Mrs. Beaver was waiting for them inside. " Hurry! Come with me!" She cried, leading them to one of the many extra rooms in the castle.

It held a large bed in the middle of it, and the Beaver had already prepared a table of various supplies that she'd need for Mr. Tumnus. Many candles lit up the room and a warm fire was going as well.

After Mr. Tumnus had been gently placed on the soft, down bed, Mrs. Beaver's nursing skills kicked in. Tumnus tossed and turned in agony. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. It felt as if fire was burning his skin off and he felt as if the wounds on his body would never stop bleeding.

"Mr. Tumnus, try to stay still for me, dear." Mrs. Beaver said in a comforting tone. " I'm trying to help you."

The faun stopped his struggling slightly and caught a tiny glimpse of Lucy staring at him with a very concerned expression on her face. Her hands were folded tightly together like she about to pray and she had them placed under her chin.

Tumnus looked up helplessly into Mrs. Beaver's face.

"Please…"he whispered, "She can't …s-see me like this…"

Mrs. Beaver nodded sadly and gestured for Peter to lead Lucy out of the room.

This did not go well with the young queen, however.

She begged and pleaded to stay until both of her brothers had to drag her away.

Susan followed behind, and led the sorrowful girl upstairs to her quarters. "Mrs. Beaver will take good care of him." She tried, her own voice not sounding confident to her ears.

Lucy looked up at her sister. " He needs me, Susan." She choked in reply.

Susan nodded. "Maybe so…but Mrs. Beaver needed…well…some space to work, and we were crowding her."

Lucy sighed heavily as they entered her room. Susan helped her out of the tattered and bloody dress and found a crisp nightgown in one of the many dressers they had.

"I'm not going to bed, Susan!" Lucy said sternly. She was never one to get very cross, but It was bad enough that they had dragged her away from Tumnus and if they even tried to send her to bed…

"No. It's alright. I just wanted you to get out of that dress." Susan replied, placing the garment over the little queen's head. When she pulled it down over Lucy's head she noticed the little girls eyes beginning to redden again. "No more tears now, Lu." She said in an attempt to console her sister.

"…Is he going to die?" Lucy questioned sadly. Susan bit her lip and there was a long pause. "I don't know, Lu…I really don't."

There was another bit of silence before either girl spoke. "I wish Aslan were still here." Lucy whispered sadly as the girls made their way back down the stairs.

………………………………...

Tumnus cried out in pain, unable to hold in his suffering any longer. Mrs. Beaver placed a paw on him gently. "Don't give up dear." She spoke gently. "You've got a little girl out there who loves you more than anything in the whole world." (Now Mrs. Beaver considered that comment to be slightly exaggerated, but what she didn't know was that Lucy truly did love him more than anything. She had never known a more caring, loving friend in any other creature, beast, or human.

Tumnus' fever continued to climb during the night. Mrs. Beaver had been able to stop the bleeding, but the faun still lay in a very critical state. He was much to weak from all of the blood loss, and the fever was not any where near breaking.

The tired beaver came out of the room with an unreadable expression as the children all waited for the latest news.

She smiled slightly. "You may see him now…if you wish."

Lucy bounded from her chair, forgetting sleep completely( she had been very exhausted only seconds before.) As she did so, Mrs. Beaver decided to tell the older children what was really going on.

"He…well…He is trying to pull through, your majesties. But he did lose a great amount of blood…It really Is just a matter of time and faith to see if he can fight this."

Peter placed a hand on his forehead in a distressed manner. "Thank You, Mrs. Beaver." He said quietly.

Edmund stood up. "We've got to keep looking for that cordial!" He cried in desperation.

As exhausted as they all were, the children's hope that Tumnus would live was much more important than a thousand nights of sleep.

If they had to, the entire Christmas Eve night would be spent searching for that little bottle.

………………………………...

Lucy approached Tumnus' bed, each step closer to him made her heart that much heavier. She immediately noticed he was asleep, and for once, his face was not twisted in pain at the moment.

When she finally reached his side, she gingerly touched his bandages, sad to see so many of them but glad no more blood seeped from his terrible wounds.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly moved to whisper in his ear. "Please don't give up, Mr. Tumnus." More tears began blinding her vision. "I have a present for you." She choked.

The young girl pulled a small picture she had painted only hours before their fateful walk.

"I made it 'specially for you."

In the picture she had painted the lamppost and there first encounter there. It was quite advanced for a child her age (though she couldn't tell).

"I wanted to give it to you tomorrow for Christmas…but…but…" Lucy couldn't speak anymore. She wept openly and ran her fingers tenderly through the faun's curly brown hair, stroking his horns as well.

After what seemed like hours, Lucy's feet began to feel weak and tired. She would not leave Tumnus though…not for the world.

She slowly walked around on the other side of the bed and crawled on top of it. Scooting closer to him, she nestled into his arm and embraced him warmly. "It isn't a very Merry Christmas is it?" She whimpered. The faun remained still as she talked, but she somehow knew, or at least hoped that he could hear her. As exhaustion finally took over, she felt a tiny bit of peace envelope her in knowing that she was finally with her dear friend, that weather he live or die, she'd be there for him.

Susan opened the door to peek inside the room, only to find the adorable sight of her tender hearted sister curled up next to Mr. Tumnus fast asleep. The painting at the foot of the bed made the scene all the more special. It should have been a happy moment for Susan, but the fact still remained that Tumnus could die at any time…and in that sense, the moment seemed more bittersweet and tragic than anything else.

………………………………...

_A/N: Alrighty! There is chapter 3. I am going to STRIVE to put up chapter 4 tomorrow..considering its very Christmas based..umm read and review I suppose._

_Did you guys think this chapter was okay? I really want to know. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you all SOO much for your reviews, by the way. They are the reason I stay up until 2:00 am finishing up Chapter 3. You guys rock! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I've got to get to bed now, or father Christmas wont be paying me a visit lol._

_Im sorry if this chapter stinks, but tomorrow is Christmas, and I had to post it now! Haha_

_:faints next to the computer: lol_

………………………………...

Christmas Eve continued on, as if it refused to give itself to the morning. The fire had long since died out and Lucy lay fast asleep next to Tumnus, snoring softly, her arm now lay draped over his middle. Snow continued to fall outside, and the wind had started up, blowing frost on to the windows.

There was not a single sound to be heard throughout the room except the quiet breathing of the two friends.

Suddenly, a distant jingle of bells could be heard followed with merry laughing and cheering.

Lucy awoke just in time to see an old, white bearded man enter through the door of the room. Her eyes lit up to see him. A brand new hope rekindled in her heart.

"Father Christmas!" She cried loudly in amazement. She had completely forgotten about him through all the hectic times throughout the day.

Sitting up in excitement, she began to jump out of bed, but the jolly old man stopped her by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh, we needn't wake Mr. Tumnus now." He whispered kindly.

"Oh! Father Christmas! You can help him can't you?" She asked eagerly, forgetting to be quiet for a moment.

"That cordial I gave you was the only bottle left I'm afraid." Father Christmas started.

Lucy face fell upon hearing those words. Her last hope and now…

"However, I think I may have something for you after all." He said with a chuckle.

He reached into his bag of gifts and pulled out a bottle of bright blue liquid. Lucy stared at the tiny container and took it in her grasp carefully.

"It works slower than the cordial I gave you before, I'm afraid,…but it will help your friend heal much faster."

Tears came to Lucy's eyes. Mr. Tumnus hadn't a chance seconds ago…but now, there truly was hope!

"Father Christmas, I don't quite know what to say…" She said with a tearful expression on her face.

The spirited man patted Lucy's head and met her gaze directly.

"You have been a wonderful young queen this year, your majesty. You deserve this and more."

There was a little pause and then he added. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

Lucy smiled brightly and gave Father Christmas a loving hug. "I have everything I'll ever need right here." She replied quietly, turning to look at Tumnus.

"I thought so…but I'll leave you with this." The old man pulled a sack of candy out of his sack. "Just don't spoil your dinner." He said with a grin. And with that he went to walk out of the room.

"Make sure he gets a good swig of that medicine once a day, alright?"

Lucy nodded and thanked him many more times before he finally left. As all became quiet again, the bells on Father Christmas' sleigh slowly faded away once more.

Lucy lit a small candle in the room so she could have a bit of light to see and carefully opened the bottle of medicine.

Her hands trembled horribly as she fiddled a bit with the lid.

When she finally did get it open, she tried her best to lift Tumnus' head in her lap and prepared to make him swallow the new liquid.

She shook him gently, but as she feared, he remained unmoving.

"Mr. Tumnus…If you can hear me, please take this medicine. It will make you feel better." She whispered gently in his ear.

Starting with a small amount so as not to choke him, she poured it into his mouth and prayed silently that he would indeed swallow it.

In an instant she heard him gulp the substance down and go into another short fit of coughing.

Lucy smiled brightly and kissed the top of his head. "You did it." She cried in happiness.

She placed the bottle on a nearby table and quickly got back on the bed. Nestling closer to the faun once more, the young queen felt she could finally truly believe that Mr. Tumnus would be alright.

"Please get well, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy stated before feeling the effects of sleep.

Christmas was finally coming and tomorrow she was going to spend it with Tumnus, making sure that he would take a turn point towards recovery.

………………………………...

_a/n: This story isn't over yet, and I know the new cordial thing is kind of lame, but I didn't want Tumnus to be :poof: all better, if that makes sense so I made this up._

_Theres still a few more things I wanted to do before this story comes to a close._

_Anyways…merry Christmas you guys…I think Ive stated that way to many times haha_

_Well…does this chapter suck? I wont be upset if you criticize me. I did write this really late after all. Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Well…not much to say for this chapter. Read and review. I love you all! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas….oh and sorry its fairly short._

………………………………...

Tumnus felt warmth all around him. Pain still controlled most of his body, but something was different…something reminded him of life…peace…hope: Things he had forgotten after his trauma. He struggled immensely to open his eyes and awake from drowsiness.

Soon he began to see shapes and light surrounding his unfocused vision, and than he could make out that he was staring at a beautifully carved ceiling.

He cringed momentarily, feeling a sharp pain in his chest from moving slightly.

Cair Paravel….Perhaps he was in Cair Paravel. Yes, he finally remembered what had happened after the wolves attacked.

Turning his neck slightly to check his surroundings, he gazed into the sleeping form of Lucy. She was squeezing him tight, and sleeping soundly, the blankets covering up half her face.

Tumnus yelped much like he did the day he caught a glimpse of Lucy for the first time at the lamppost. His shock had quite literally caused him to fall out of the bed and land flat on the hard floor.

(It was entirely to…uncomfortable…and unnatural for her to be sleeping next to him.)

However, he had no time to think about that for his pain was now double what it was before.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed after hearing the thud on the floor. She looked down from the side of the bed to see the poor faun on his backside with a look of sheer suffering on his face, and what was worse, he began to cry softly, his big, blue eyes filled with watery tears and a tiny sob escaped his lips.

"Oh dear Tumnus!" Lucy spoke sympathetically, masking her happiness that he was now awake.

Her heart swelled with pity and she jumped off the bed to help him.

It was truly a most pitiful sight for the young queen. She didn't quite know how to handle it without embarrassing him.

"You poor thing!" She stated, moving to his side. "How did you fall?"

But Tumnus found he could not even reply. It hurt so much that he continued to let his tears flow freely.

"I'm so sorry, Mr.Tumnus…Come on now. Let's help you back on the bed, alright?" Lucy tried, running her fingers between his horns.

With a little more persuasion, the faun finally allowed Lucy (with most of his help of course) to get him back on the bed and under the covers. Lucy did the same and reached for the medicine that Father Christmas gave to her. She reached in her pocket for her handkerchief and dabbed Tumnus cheeks gently. Than with a little kiss on his brow, she showed him the medicine. "Father Christmas gave this to me last night. He saved you, Mr. Tumnus." She said, feeling her emotions rise. "It's why you're awake this morning."

Tumnus managed a tiny weak smile and with great effort. Took Lucy's hand in his. "You need some more of this though, alright?" Lucy opened the bottle and brought it to Tumnus' lips. The faun obediently drank down the medicine and made a disgusted face.

Lucy laughed quietly, feeling quite sorry for him. It was so amazing to see him making faces…having reactions…being alive. He layed back on the thick pillows in exaustion.

"Mr.Tumnus?" Lucy started. "I-I'm so glad you're…still here with me."

Tumnus looked up at her, forgetting the now dulling pain, and focusing on his joy…his little angel and queen.

"M-Me…too, darling…me too."

………………………………...

_A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little filler. My muse was running crazy tonight. I hope its alright. I know its mostly fluff…sorry, I just can't seem to get away from fluffy stuff. So how is it? _

_This story is really close to being over…I am considering a sequel..any ideas? _

_If not a sequel, I am exploring a Tumnus/Lucy relationship fic. (When she's older of course lol)_

_Anyways...sorry its so short…but like I said its just a dorky filler. ;) _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello my viewers. I apologize for my untimely update, but winter break is sadly over for me and its back to school once again. , but I will hopefully continue to update at least once a week. Here is the final chapter of this story. But do not fear! The sequel is coming this week! Yay I'm excited to write it…also a little nervous._

………………………………...

The whole castle was filled with excitement upon hearing that Tumnus was going to be just fine. Lucy had announced what had happened with such love and spirit that soon everyone who was listening felt overjoyed.

"Shall we have a dance in honor of our dear friend, Tumnus and our merry hearts?" Peter spoke boldly, sounding more and more like a King.

Everyone cheered excitedly as Cair Paravel's Musicians began a light-hearted tune. Animals, creatures and humans alike danced around with delight. The children often ran dances for special occasions, and on such a glorious Christmas morning, including the faun's miraculous recovery, it seemed like the perfect thing to do.

Lucy quietly slipped away and returned to Tumnus' room. Dances were one of her most favorite events, but there was something or rather someone who was far more wonderful, and she did not like the idea of him being alone while everyone else was engaging in fun.

"They're having a jolly good time down there." Lucy giggled as she entered the room. Tumnus, who of course was still in bed, lit up to see the little queen glowing with happiness. "I've told them everything about last night! Peter's started a ball of sorts."

Tumnus smiled and began to prop himself up against the headboard as best he could.

"And may I ask, my little queen, why are you not down there with them enjoying yourself as well?"

Lucy grinned at his comment and jumped up on the bed. "Well…because than I wouldn't get to be here with my best friend. _He_ would've been awful lonesome." She replied.

Tumnus chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure your friend will be just fine alone for a little while."

Lucy smiled brightly, following along with Tumnus' little game.

"No." She started, shaking her head. "_He _just tries to cover up his loneliness to make sure I'm happy." She shook her finger, slightly imitating how her mother used to scold.

Tumnus blushed and scratched his head. "Perhaps…Perhaps." he said with a bashful smile.

"Silly faun!" Lucy teased as she threw her arms around him. Tumnus was quite caught of guard, but quickly returned the hug soon after. "My dear one, you are to good to me." he said softly before Lucy pulled away.

"What ever do you mean, Mr. Tumnus?" She questioned in confusion. "Don't talk in such a way."

The faun looked down sheepishly, suddenly finding the sheets fascinating. "I'm sorry…" He stammered.

Lucy felt an awkward moment pass between them so she changed the subject. There was no need to ask him to many questions all at once.

"You'll always be the most wonderful friend I'll ever have." She started, causing Tumnus to look up again. "Maybe if this castle ever gets to boring to me, I'll come live with you!" She added, causing Tumnus to go into a relapse of coughing fits. After his initial shock of her words, he chuckled lightly and patted her head. "No….No ,dear one. When you grow up, I'm sure they'll be many young suitors at your door, and they'll all be eager to get to know Queen Lucy the Valiant...after that you'll find that I'm just a boring old goat and one of them will live with you here." He replied.

It was odd…there was a sense of sadness as he spoke the words. Perhaps it was a realization that in the later years to come he would not see his dear little friend as often as now…for whatever the reason, it lingered a bit on his heart.

Lucy wrinkled her nose up in disgust. She did not take to any body…at least not like that. She could always remember in school that the boys were mean, dirty little blighters that chased little girls like her around on the playground.

"I don't think so, Mr.Tumnus." She stated simply, causing the faun to smile.

"Why don't we discuss some other things." Lucy started, wanting to talk about anything but courting and suitors. "Like, what would you like to eat?"

Tumnus nodded. "Now that is a splendid idea!" He replied.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent drinking tea and eating scrumptious plates of sardines, toast, and warm hot chocolate, and talking about what they would do once Tumnus was fully healed. Lucy could now be perfectly content in knowing that she could grow up and have such a wonderful friend to help her along the way.

_A/N: I don't know, but I feel like this chapter was not only too fluffy, but kind of...well not good? What do you viewers think? I really hope you did enjoy it somewhat, but I'll understand if you don't. Well the sequel is coming! lol any ideas? I know I've asked it before, but I love new ideas so bring em' on if you have any. Take care! Ill see you in the next story:)_

_Oh! One more thing...I was just thinking that currently at the moment, The Pevensies are the only humans in Narnia, am I correct? So i guess her suitors are...oh never mind, just know that I caught that silly error and that it'll just have to be part of the story. My apologies. :) LOVE YOU GUYS!_


End file.
